Demon High
by PurpleMonsterXoX
Summary: When Kagome moves from her old home to a new, and ends up having to live with 5 other girls and ends up with the boys house beside them. Love and hate relationships!


This is my first Inuyasha story, So dont judge me/Or you can but i could care less...  
Ok! we shall start now!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .Ages.  
Shippo-13 Souta-14 Kohaku-14 Sango-17 Kagome-17 Ayame-17 Rin-16 Mirkuo-18 Inuyasha-18 Koga-18 Sesshomaru-19 OCs: Luna-16 Sakura-14 Kira-18 ( thats a Boy)  
- Pairings- ( InuKag, SanMir, AyaKog, SesshRin, LunKira, KohSaku,)  
Now We Start!  
~*Kag's P.O.V.*~

"We moved from Kyoto to Tokyo for a demon high school!" I furoiusly stomped up the stairs of our new house, which i wasnt even going to live in. "Kagome, i know your going to miss your old school, but we needed to get away from Kyoto for a while." my mom tries to reason with me, keyword tries. "Then whats with the new school? Why do i have to live there! Its not fair!" I whine and pack my clothes again, my mirror fell off my dresser, i pick it up and look at my self in the little square, Wavy raven hair, Chocolate brown eyes as round as the moon, Pale skin with rosy cheeks, and no freckles. "Kagome honey, i know you wish we were in Kyoto." i sigh shes pulling the guilt trip card "Its ok Mom, lets just go to the school and get settled ." i open the door and see a bright smile.  
"Off we go my darling." my mom sings.

* * *

~Regular P.O.V.~

~20 minutes Later~

They pulled up to a giant brick building, A sakura tree stood lonely, with a girl that had white hair that had pink tint it look pretty, her skin was tanned most people would probably think of her being bi-racial, She wore a white skirt with a light green blouse. She looked about fourteen maybe thirteen, She had earbuds in swaying softly until a rock flew past her head her eyes snapped open one yellow and one red. "Nice Toss Kohaku." the girl yelled up at a balcony. " Yeah, Hey Sakura watch out Luna found out what happend her shirt." Sakuras eyes grew in fear as she had a flashback of what happened to the tank top, "I'll be back in 15 minutes Sakura, DONT TOUCH ANYTHING!" when she left, Sakura burned the tank by accident, "Shit" Sakura cursed some more and threw the shirt at the bottom of the hamper since Luna never does her laundry.  
"Kohaku you never saw me!" Sakura yelled and vanished. Sango was the next to stop at the tree , with Mirkuo not far behind A red handprint blazing on his face. Sango pulled her straight chocolate brown hair in a pony tail ,while her brown eyes blazed with fury. "Dont Grope me!" she yelled at him and stomped away,  
"Sango my love dont go" he trailed her, Sangos outfit was simple jean shorts with a pink tanktop, While Mirkuo wore skinny jeans and a deep violet shirt with his usual hand brace for the wind tunnel.

* * *

*~Kagome's P.O.V.*~

"Bye Honey" My mom lived alone she already dropped Souta of at the middle school, "Hey look its a new girl!" A girl with brown hair in a half pony adorable brown eyes and pale skin with a few freckles pointed, her orange shirt flowed in the brezze and her daisy dukes matched well , "Wait what!" A girl with pale blonde hair that was braided to the side, blue eyes that the moon and her would compete at paleness, and her skin was tan. She wore a simple purple sundress "yeah she looks like Kikyo but prettier." The girl with the brown hair mused "Dont compare her to that whore," The blonde one scrunched up her noes (A/N: From her down was my sister i went to the store O_O''') "what is that smell it's like jasmine and orchids". then a girl with a jean shorts with a pink tanktop and her hair in a high pony walked up and said with question in her tone "who's that?".  
i just walk and said to the girl with the high pony "Hi im Kagome Higurashi (sp) i moved here from Kyoto and i am suppose to be in this House."  
high pony said "ok well this is Rin" she pointed to a girl with the half pony "She's 16 and Sakura will most likely be dead or unconsuis (sp) she has pink tinted hair you cant miss her is, she is 14" the blonde said " oh yes she will, im Luna i have a crush on Kira so dont even think about getting cozy with him and i also think Kohaku amd Sakura are on there way god they should hurry up we know they like each other plus she need's one before i choke her out" i heard snickers from the girl i front of me she said while trying to hold back a fit of laughter " Im Sango and when you see a white wolf with red hair her name is Ayame".

* * *

~30 Minutes Later~ I was sitting in the living room reading, it is a pale green with a yellow love seat and a perrywinkle couch, when a girl with pink tint hair ran in i was guessing it was Sakura and not far off was luna. Luna asked with pure rage " where is she?" i point up the stairs, and go back to my book.(A/N: Back to moiii) When Luna stomped up the stairs i heard a shrill cry for help and pleas of mercy "GET ME A NEW TANK TOP !"  
the stairs were slippery and for a second i thought it was blood but it was clear Luna spilled her water, Feww thought Sakura was dead for a minute. i had to stall Luna" Hey Luna we have to make Dinner for the house next door" "Oh yeah we have to shuck corn" Luna mused and ran up stairs really fast alomst falling on the water like ten seconds later she came out in jean shorts and a purple tank top with two pigtails hanging low, "Lets go get Sango, Rin, Ayame, and lets wake up Sakura." i muse and she gathered all the girls and we sat on the porch, we all wore short shorts, but my Tank top was a green, Sango was wearing pink, Rin in orange,  
Ayame In white, Sakura in red, and Luna in purple. A girl with black hair brownish black eyes and deathly pale skin all around like death its self, walked by a boy with brown hair, Red eyes, and was tan he looked sexy although i would never admit this out loud,and was flirting it was obvious, everyone looks at Luna and she just finshed her corn and her hand was on the root where all the leaves get connected to and we hear a snap, either its Luna's sanity or the corn.  
"That Fucking whore is gonna die." She was about to get up until Rin tackled her "Hey you dont see me uptight whenever Kagura gets googly eyes at Fluff-King"  
Luna starts looking innocent until she pats Rins back "True, but im not you." She grummbles some more swear words when Rin grabbed her pig tails and sat her next to me "whenchs wheres our food" said a guy with silver hair and two dog ears on top of his head. i shoot a dirty look. since smartass runs in my blood i said "who crapped in your cereal" "well who ordered cheap whore" i point to the flirting girl "he did" i said shooting Luna an sad look she nodded solemly.  
Sango wispered " thats Inuyasha's girlfriend that you just commented on" i stifle a laugh "Who in the hell do you think you are!" He glared i felt his two golden orbs pierced my soul. I wiggled my finger in the air "Pshzzzzz, Who am i, Sango did he jut ask me who i am." i put my hand to his face " i am your worst nightmare." I get some hand sainitizer "must clean myself from his germs" I rub my hands hard feeling the sainitizer evaporate. he snarled and broke my corn, "Idiot that was your corn."  
I laugh and see Luna was missing, i told Ayame and her eyes widened and she looked as if she was about to cry "Ayame whats wrong?" i question "Shes my sister, Shes a loose cannon! Shes probably going to kill Kinky-Hoe!" Ayame was gone with a trail of leaves behind her. whats up with thi place i question myself and start think about random things. and start humming Not Fragile by Christina Grimmie

~Inu P.O.V.~

That whench commenting on Kikyo, Sure she flirted with Kira sometimes but i mean shes loyal except for that one time with Hiten when i caught them in the storage closet, what am i saying? shes a whore, Jasmine and Orchids wafted to my noes, damn this girl is irresistable. Koga was saying something about a hot new student, but she was placed in the bitch clan, the stupid blonde wolf left in the woods i think she was crying it smelled kinda salty, probably crying over Kira, he's a young fool other than avoiding Kikyo he's good at that, i hear whench humming then she starts singing what you didn't think i could walk through fire come out straight on the other side i made a scene that you can't deny inside your head i will never win you let em tell them who you are but im me im heading far im not breakable im unshakable why you trying to hold me down why you trying trying to hold me down im not breakable so unstoppable'  
nobodys gonna knock me out no friends and me ill never be like broken glass cause im not fragile like that no one will see fragments of me like broken glass cause im not fragile like that,  
i packed my bags and im out the door im gonna hit ya on my way out im moving on dont have a doubt im not breakable so unstoppable'  
nobodys gonna knock me out no friends and me ill never be like broken glass cause im not fragile like that no one will see fragments of me like broken glass cause im not fragile like that,

no fancing me ill never be like broken glass cause im not fragile like that no one will see fragments of me like broken glass cause im not fragile like that,  
mirrors can crack and holds can collapse over im not fragile like that fragile find out and holds can fall down on their own im not breakable so unstoppable'  
nobodys gonna knock me out no freinds and me ill never be like broken glass cause im not fragile like that no one will see fragments of me like broken glass cause im not fragile like that,  
im not breakable so unstoppable'  
nobodys gonna knock me out no friends and me ill never be like broken glass cause im not fragile like that no one will see fragments of me like broken glass cause im not fragile like that,  
im not breakable so unstoppable'  
nobodys gonna knock me out no freidns and me ill never be like broken glass cause im not fragile like that no one will see fragments of me like broken glass cause im not fragile like that,

All the girls that were present claped i smirked, Time to get cozy with her.

* * *

Sorry if its crappy im on note pad (LAST RESORT) also if any characters are Occ tell me and i'll fix it... i dont own anything, any flamers can kiss some butt... Read and review please~


End file.
